


happy new year, chaewonnie

by em_stone17



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, hope you guys enjoy uwu, idk what to add in here, special one shot, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_stone17/pseuds/em_stone17
Summary: kim chaewon got used to celebrating new years alone with a cooler full of beer. kim minjoo wants to kiss a certain someone.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	happy new year, chaewonnie

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year guys. uwu in honor of the news of izone coming back and welcoming 2020, here's a one shot that i wrote in an hour goihsdg

a small figure seated on a lone roof. the raging sound of edm songs being played with a bass that vibrates the whole place. chaewon drowns them out. the raging party was muffled up on the roof anyway, it made it easier for her to silence the noise out. 

it was 30 minutes away ‘till a new year arrives and the current one ends. she would usually be drinking beer back at her apartment’s terrace. yes, she’s still drinking beer with a cooler–that is haphazardly placed in front of her–full of beer, but she was at this new year’s eve party that her friend invited her to. she only accepted because yena’s loud ass kept bugging her about it the whole week. it was getting annoying. 

she stared at the starless sky, feeling an emotion that made her sigh in sadness. the feeling of loneliness wasn’t new to her; it was a normal feeling to feel whenever the holidays comes around the corner. she should’ve gotten used to it by now as it has been nearly 3 years since she left her hometown, _but the painful feeling still gets her up to this day._

she sighed again, taking another sip from her can of beer. it was her second one, but she still doesn’t feel tipsy. she hoped it’ll stay like that ‘till the party’s over or when she already feels like going home. she doesn’t want to run into inconveniences when she just most probably wants to sleep. 

“there you are, kim chaewon.” a soft voice suddenly spoke as chaewon stopped drinking to look at the person who called her. turning her head, she gulped down her beer before staring at the _very_ pretty girl with a frown on her face.

“need anything, kim minjoo?” she smiled at her, and chaewon curses at how her heart seemed to flip. her smile was soft and warm, and it radiates. her warmth–it _radiates._

"wondered where'd you ran off. finally, i found you." chaewon continued to stare, and minjoo was starting to get flustered under her gaze. her smile became a little crooked as her face flushed in a soft tone of pink. "can i stay here?"

to be quite honest, the older girl was confused. she didn't know why the popular girl of her university was asking to stay with her. kim minjoo would be the first name to greet you when you enter campus. she's known to have the beauty and the brains. people say she's nice, and she indeed is. chaewon has witnessed it first hand.

bumped into her with a couple of music sheets in the older's hands. chaewon was running late for her first afternoon class, and minjoo just finished her morning ones. the older between the two didn't have the heart to get mad at her as she hurriedly picked up the music sheets from the ground. spilling apologies as she continued to run her mouth in panic. that's her first meeting with the tall girl. she got scolded that day for being late, but she didn't mind it. 

after that, they never spoke a word to each other again. that's why chaewon is very confused. _why was kim minjoo looking for me?_

she slowly nodded her head as she finally moved her eyes away from minjoo. the younger girl sighed in relief as she pushed herself off the window frame and slowly went beside chaewon. she sat there quietly as chaewon continued to sip from the can.

"can i have some?" minjoo's soft voice broke the silence. chaewon turned to her with raised eyebrows, still sipping from the canned beer. gulping down the warm liquid in her mouth, she looked back at the girl beside her.

"why are you even here? don't you have a girlfriend to come back to?" minjoo's head whipped to the older girl as she tried to make up another reason in her head. chaewon smirked at her as she continued to talk in a quiet and soft voice. "what? is ahn yujin getting boring for you? flexing all her trophies and medals from national competitions and stuff." 

and minjoo swears to god, this girl would be the death of her. the tone of her voice was sending shivers down her spine as that smirk was making her heart flutter. her stomach twisting and her breath hitching. _kim chaewon, you one attractive girl._

but then, she was reminded of what she said.

_ahn yujin._

she frowned, shrugging nonchalantly as if the memory of the girl kissing someone else wasn't squeezing her heart painfully. she chuckled as she shook her head frustratedly. "we never really clicked. actually, i caught her with someone else." 

chaewon frowned also. it feels like someone was slightly tugging her heart as she watched minjoo–who was now staring at the dark sky with an emotionless face. "want me to beat her up for you?" chaewon scored a smile as the younger girl giggled. her whisker-like dimples showing and chaewon felt her heart swelling in fondness. 

"no need. i already knew she liked someone else. i think i only held onto the relationship to not make her feel guilty." chaewon hummed, finishing off her beer. putting the can down beside the cooler, she gulped down the liquid.

"then, why do you look so frustrated?" opening the cooler she took out two cans, slightly tapping minjoo's knee with the cold tip of one of the cans. the object was cold to the younger girl's touch and she smiled gratefully at chaewon.

"thanks." chaewon popped her can open first, dismissing the younger girl. minjoo sighed as she followed suit, popping the cold drink open. "i guess, i was just frustrated because the girl she likes– well, she likes her too." 

chaewon hummed in thought, raising a brow as she took another sip from her can. "i doubt that whoever you like doesn't like you back." minjoo chuckled.

"it's really hard to read her." gulping down the warm liquid in her mouth, minjoo turned to look back at the older girl. she watched the way chaewon's lips form into a smile. a soft one. minjoo bit her lower lip, trying to suppress her own.

"well, pretty sure she likes you." chaewon was already halfway done with her third can, and she didn't know if it's the alcohol in her system or the way minjoo was staring at her. but she feels _warm_ all of a sudden. _maybe the alcohol, it's a normal reaction to start warming up._

_"10! 9! 8- !"_ the people from outside the house started the countdown. a signal that the year was about to end. chaewon sighed as she sipped from her can again.

"gonna watch the fireworks with me?" minjoo suddenly became silent as she watched chaewon's every move. she didn't know what came over her, but she thought that maybe– _maybe–_ it's the time to finally make a move on the _person she likes._

"i'm gonna find out if she does." minjoo carefully placed the can down beside her. her heart beating out of her chest as nervousness ran through her system, but the desire to get closer to the older girl was stronger. 

"what do you mean?"

_"3! 2! 1- !"_

minjoo reached out for the older girls face, hurriedly pulling her closer until she felt soft lips against her own. chaewon was sure she forgot how to breathe for a second, her whole body going stiff as minjoo slowly moved her lips on her.

_"happy new year!"_

chaewon didn't react immediately, but she eventually closed her eyes and kissed the younger girl back. deepening the kiss by softly biting the younger girl's bottom lip, eliciting a pleased sigh from minjoo. they didn't know how long they kissed and minjoo's warm hands burned chaewon's face as her thumb softly glides up and down her cheek. 

the fireworks were long forgotten. the noise from downstairs were the least of their concerns and the raging party was still ongoing. the loud bangs the colorful fireworks produces and the loud cheering from below were muffled as the two girls were stuck in their own world.

they pulled away, breathing heavily as their hot breaths was hitting each others faces. minjoo whined a little as she didn't want the kiss to end. this made chaewon chuckle as she lifted her hand to ruffle minjoo's brunette hair. 

as if something clicked in minjoo, she looked at the older girl's eyes. calming down as she wrapped both of her arms around the older girl's neck. _her eyes are really pretty._

"so, do you like me also?" the tips of chaewon lips tugged upward as she pulled the girl closer by the waist. their position felt a bit uncomfortable for chaewon. so, she moved her closer by the waist and minjoo understood what she wanted so she lifted herself up. placing herself comfortably on the older girl’s lap, trapping her torso in between her legs. 

(but really, chaewon just wanted minjoo on her lap. their previous position was really not uncomfortable, she just thinks this position is better for kissing.) 

"there's nothing to not like about you, kim minjoo." squeezing her waist softly, chaewon slowly leaned back in. her lips brushing against minjoo's. "does that answer your question?" she saw–more like _felt_ minjoo smile giddily. 

_"happy new year, chaewonnie."_ the younger girl whispered as she leaned back in to taste chaewon's lips.

  
  


\-----

  
  


"so, you're telling me you have been stalking me since you entered the university?" 

"look, believe it or not– everyone kept talking about you since i came. yuri was like 'kim chaewon this, kim chaewon that' and i finally searched you on all social medias that i had access to."

chaewon giggled as she kissed her girlfriend's forehead that had a frown. minjoo huffed as the older girl sat beside her on the couch.

they were in chaewon's apartment. chilling as there was 60 seconds left of the wonderful year they shared. ever since that new year's kiss, chaewon asked minjoo out and here they are. girlfriends that are about to celebrate another new year together.

"what was she telling you, anyway?"

minjoo shrank in her seat as her crossed arms, hugging her body tighter in embarrassment. she pouted as she knew chaewon was enjoying her suffering. 

"she was talking about how a pretty and cute sunbae you were. and the fact that you were so cold. people often called you bitch– yuri's words not mine– but really i thought you were pretty attractive when i finally saw you in the flesh." minjoo spoke in a small voice, her face flushed red as chaewon smiled at her softly. she ran her hand through the younger girl's hair ultimately calming the girl down. she sighed in content as she pulled minjoo closer to cuddle. “i’m not a stalker, ok?”

an alarm suddenly rang, specifically from chaewon’s phone. signalling them that the clock strike twelve. “ok, i believe you.” chaewon whispered as she placed a chaste kiss on the younger girl’s lips. minjoo beamed in happiness as she heard the fireworks outside. “happy new year, minmin.”

“happy new year, chaewonnie!” 


End file.
